Only for you
by Kairu Hanazuru
Summary: a story about a 16 year old teen who goes through a life of pain,and a friend of his trys to help. As she goes deeper into kairu's life she finds out the horrible truth.


ummm...this is my first fanfic, so please read.....*stares shyly* but please review just not to harsh pwease (//,U)

enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only for you

Chapter one: silent suffering

Haruna opened the door to the class room with the usual, familiar creak. As she stepped through the door way she spotted him. Sitting at his desk t the corner of the room. Clutching a book in his small hand, the other dangled on the side of the desk; wrapped from the end of his sleeve down to the tips of his fingers.

His face covered with the usual cuts and bruises, his mouth giving off his seemingly permanent frown, with his sad brown almost purple eyes peeking through his long brown bangs. He moved a length of hair out of his eyes to show the deep bruise like circles under his eyes, giving something of a sleepy star; as if he hasn't slept for days. He lightly yawned as he rubbed the sleep away from his brown eyes. Haruna couldn't help but let out a soft "awwwww" as she saw how adorable he looked. Seeming to not notice Haruna standing by the door, he shifted slightly in his seat.

As soon as he moved an inch, his bandaged hand clutched his side. His expression quickly changed from sadness to pain. Haruna started to step forward concerned "kai…."she stopped as her cracked.

The boy dropped his bandaged hand to his side, as his sad expression returned as he heard the girl's voice. "good morning, Haru" kairu said tilting his head, and redirecting his sleep brown eyes at her. "Morning kai-chan" she beamed, as kairu blushed at the "chan" comment. She giggled lightly as walked over to her 16 year old friend.

"So what happened" she asked as a though she was a concerned mother, rather than the 17 year old teenager she was. Eyeing the bandaged hand and new cuts and bruises along his face.

"I….ahhh" Kairu stammered helplessly, staring into Haruna's sparkling blue eyes, shining with concern.

He thought to him self _I can't tell her!_ He thought sadly as if he had betrayed her _I can't have her always worrying about me_ he thought as if he was guilty of a crime.

"I….fell?" kairu said as he eyed his desk not being able to lie to his oldest friend's face.

He hated lying, but he couldn't bear to have anyone know how weak he was.

"Kairu…" she said sighing, as her soft voice nearly sang his name. "you look like you were mugged!!!" she stated as she placed her hands on her hips, giving him, her "truth stare" as she move a strand of her long brown hair out of her face. "now tell me the truth.." she demanded, her forceful voice laced with kindness.

"I told you I fell…" he said barley looking at her when he said it.

As he used his uninjured hand to lifted himself up as he slowly walked toward the door, as he reached for the handle, Haruna grabbed his injured arm.

"you know you can tell me anything right?" she said her mouth formed into a small smile.

Kairu nodded as he winced in pain "I know…" he said sadly as Haruna let go of his shoulder and he walked out the door. Kairu cradled his arm as he walked down the hall, keeping his head down as every now and then a small whimper would escape his lips. As he went to the restroom thinking _I hope it didn't reopen._ As he kept walking silently through the almost empty halls.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruna smiled as she though of her friend "at least that silly bunny remembers that much"

she said smiling as she felt something warm and wet on her hand. "huh?" she said as she looked in horror, a small pool of blood was in the her hand. "but where…." She said as she remembered a minute ago

_FLASH BACK_

"_I told you I fell…" he said barley looking at her when he said it. As he used his uninjured hand to lifted himself up as he slowly walked toward the door, as he reached for the handle, Haruna grabbed his injured arm. "you know you can tell me anything right?" she said her mouth formed into a small smile. Kairu nodded as he winced in pain "I know…" he said sadly as Haruna let go of his shoulder and he walked out the door._

_END FLASHBACK_

As she stared at the pool of crimson she softly asked "Kairu what's wrong?"

as no answer came as she slowly walked out of the class room, to the girls restroom with a worried look painted on her face.

"who would want to hurt Kairu?" she questioned herself, as she stared at the now dried spot of blood; making her sick as she almost scrubbed the skinn off as well as the blood. "he's so kind, sweet and as innocent, who could even think .….?"

*RING*

Haruna jumped as she heard the class bell, still lost in thought as she dried her hands and slowly paced back to class. The image of her dear friend, hurt and scared stuck in her mind as she walked down the hall.

"Kairu…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so what did you guys think....? *asks shyly* but please review.....


End file.
